Solo necesitas
by rosa y negro
Summary: Sakura no es una persona muy inocente. Ella tiene una foto de Sasuke en su recamara ¿Qué hará con la foto? Sasuke lo descubre. No tenia idea de que así terminaría la noche y mucho menos tenía pensado que Sakura era una fanática de lo sensual. LEMON.


**Bueno este es un** lemon, **si por cualquier motivo no te gusta no leerlo**

 **¿Qué es un lemon?** sexo en exceso

 **Disclamer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad ni la canción en la que me inspire (Fanática sensual- plan B)

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Sasuke siempre se ha dado a conocer por su singular carácter frió, él siempre ha sido así. Camina por la aldea escondida de la hoja. Tiene un propósito por estar ahí: Disculparse con Sakura.

Toca la puerta de su casa y no abre nadie, le parece raro que nadie esté ahí ya que son las 10:00 pm en domingo. Va a la ventana de su cuarto a ver si puede ver a alguien. Observa las cortinas blancas que cubren el interior de la casa de Sakura.

Ella tiene una foto mía- Sasuke se dice para si mismo cuando ve una foto de el en su tocador. Esa foto es reciente y una foto desprevenida. De cuerpo completo, un ojo morado y el otro rojo, mirando hacia su derecha con su Katana en su mano derecha. A Sasuke le entro la curiosidad por observar por que tenía esa foto, así que entra al cuarto de la chica abriendo la ventana y la cierra detrás de él. Sasuke se acerca al tocador y mira la foto más de cerca ¿Por qué ella tiene una foto de él? Sabía que ella ha estado enamorada de él desde niños pero ¿en serio ocupa una foto de él solo? Escucha pasos aproximarse al cuarto, Sakura ha llegado, Saskue se esconde atrás de su armario, no piensa ser descubierto por la chica.

Sakura entra a su recamara con una bata de baño, se acerca a su tocador para cepillarse su cabello, la chica toma su cepillo y comienza a cepillárse su cabello. Voltea a ver sus fotos, unas fotos con Naruto, Ino, Kakashi- sensei, Sai, Sasuke… Esa foto es más peculiar ya que ella no sale como en sus demás fotos, la toma, observa que sus cortinas estén bien cerradas, se quita la bata y se acuesta en su cama

Mierda- Sasuke se dice a sí mismo, él no tenía mentalizado ver esta escena. Sakura en brasier y calzón de encaje blanco, su cara ruborizada por el vapor del agua, acomodándose para masturbarse con una foto de él. Es fanática de lo sensual, no hay duda.

Sakura mete su mano derecha entre su calzón, acomoda sus dedos entre su vagina y los empieza a mover

Ah Sasuke- Sakura gime en cuanto mueve sus dedos

No me imaginaba que ella hacia esto cuando está sola. Mira su cara de placer, su respiración agitada, mira lo que está haciendo, está muy excitada, y eso que solo es una foto mía ¿Qué pasara si voy a hablarle ahora? ¿Me pegara o cogeremos? ¿Estará dispuesta a que le explique cómo se coge de verdad? Ella siempre ha estado loca por conocerme en la cama, no me lo tiene que decir, se nota, está deseando ese día, mi fotografía le daña la mente, pero ¿Quién no le daría a ese culo que tiene? Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando este enfrente. Igual que ella yo también pienso en este día.

Sasuke sale del armario de la chica, Sakura se acomoda en su cama y se trata de cubrir, esta ruborizada, ella supone que Sasuke la estaba viendo

Así que ¿Te gustaría follar conmigo?- Sasuke lo dice con tranquilidad. La chica se pone intranquila y baja la mirada

¿A quién no?- Sakura murmura. Sasuke sonríe. No fue mala idea venir aquí

¿Qué te gusta más? – Sasuke empieza a caminar para acercarse a la chica- Que te follen por el culo, masturbar, que te masturben, misionero- Sasuke ya esté en la cama de la chica y enfrente de ella, nota como la chica pasa la mano por todo su cuerpo. -Que te toquen- piense Sasuke. Sasuke toca las piernas de la chica, ella se sorprende, no piensa que esto sea verdad, esto ha sido su sueños

Sasuke desliza su mano por sus piernas, es obvio que esta chica tiene las piernas suaves. Sakura le levanta la cara y lo besa, Sasuke realiza una sonrisa, la chica accedió a tener sexo con él. Sakura empezó el beso fuerte, lleno de placer. Sasuke toma a la chica y la pega más al respaldo de su cama, la toma de la cintura y continúa con el beso. El beso se llena de más pasión, ya hay lengua en ese beso, Sakura lo disfruta tocando el cabello del chico y Sasuke sigue tocando el cuerpo de la chica. Recorre sus piernas, llega a sus nalgas y obliga a la chica a enroscar sus piernas en su cintura ya que Sasuke estaba apretando su trasero

Ah Sasuke- Sakura gime por el apretón de Sasuke. Cada gemido de Sakura, ver los gestos de placer de la chica, y el cuerpo precioso que tiene en sus manos es una contribución a que su pene se ponga erecto

Sasuke acuesta a la chica en la cama abajo de él. La observa, sus ojos verdes viendo los de él, tratando de ver lo que piensa, Sasuke desvía su mirada y observa sus pechos, su cintura, sus piernas, está claro que se ha ganado el premio gordo esta noche

Me encanta tu cuerpo- Sasuke le susurra al a chica y ella se pone más roja.

Sasuke se acerca a sus pechos, huele el perfume que tiene, los toca, se siente bien tocarlos, los besa y levanta a la chica para quitarle el sostén, madre mía, pensaba que eran más pequeños, son copa B, hay donde tocar y menear. Deposita besos en su pecho y lo empieza a lamer, mientras que el izquierdo lo aprieta. Sakura encarna sus caderas por el placer que siente.

Solo ocupas decir que te coga, no te cuesta nada- Sasuke vuelve a subir a la cara de la chica para besarla de nuevo con lengua mientras ahora toca su culo. La chica rompe el beso y hace que Sasuke se siente. Ahora el siguiente paso;sexo oral

Ella abre las piernas de Sasuke para estar en medio, toca el pene aun cubierto de Sasuke, baja sus pantalones y el bóxer, los baja despacio hasta llegar a sus pies y los lanza lejos de ellos

Ya se te paro- Sakura lo dice con admiración

Sakura toma su pene y lo empieza a masturbar, arriba y abajo, Sasuke se acoda entre el respaldo de la cama para recostarse, sus manos son suaves y le encanta que no sea el que haga ese movimiento. Sakura le da un pequeño beso a la punta de su pene aún sigue masturbándolo. Cuando baja la mano poco a poco mete más la boca, y cuando sube la despega, así llega hasta que tiene la boca completamente metida en el pene de Sasuke

Sasuke gime y toma los cabellos de la chica, esta excitado, su forma de practicar sexo oral es única

A Sakura le emotiva más los gestos de Sasuke así que sube y baja más rápido la boca y toca sus testículo derecho. Sasuke empieza a menear sus caderas, sabe que ya se va a venir, está en éxtasis

Sakura saca su boca y comienza a masturbarlo con su mano de nuevo, pero más rápido, hace que Sasuke venga, suspira, no se vino en su boca, levanta la mano y chupa un poco de esperma que tenía entre sus dedos. Sasuke admira esa escena, se acerca a la chica, la acuesta y le abre las piernas. Acerca su cara a su vagina

Huele bien- Sasuke le dice a la chica y le baja su calzón. Le empieza a besar su vagina por alrededor, Sakura no esperaba eso, pensaba que ya iba a meter su pene, así que vuelve a encarnar su espalda

Sasuke lambe adentro de su vagina, está más que mojada, esta lista. Se para y se acomoda ente las piernas de Sakura

¿Tomas las pastillas?- Sasuke agarra las piernas de Sakura y las acomoda entre su cintura

No- Sakura observa sus ojos, siempre le han gustado sus ojos, te puedes perder en esos ojos negros por la mirada tan afilada que tienen

Ya deberás- Con esa simple palabra Sasuke mete su pene en la vagina de Sakura

Ah- Sakura gime, estaba perdida en sus ojos

Sasuke menea su cadera, lo mete y vuelve a tocar el cuerpo de Sakura. Ve que ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y se está mordiendo los labios, le encanta su cara, quiere tomarle una foto y el tener su propia foto. Está llena de placer, como él. Sasuke incrementa su velocidad en cada embestida, toca los pezones de Sakura y esto hace que la chica gima más fuerte. Los dos están en un éxtasis que solo soñaban en llegar ahí y ahora están cumpliendo. Sasuke chupa el pezón de la chica

Ah Sasuke, me encanta- La chica lo tenía que decir en voz alta, este chico siempre ha sido su sueño húmedo. Sasuke la voltea a ver, pensaba que esta chica era más reservada, pensar que tiene un lado así de oscuro. Sakura le toma el cabello ya que Sasuke está más cerca de él, su cabello es muy suave. Le excita como lo mira, ve deseo en su mirada, sus ojos negros también denuestan brillo de deseo como los de ella

Ya me voy a correr Sasuke- La chica menciona cuando ve a Sasuke chupar sus pezones

Córrete, te quiero ver- Sasuke menea más rápido sus caderas para que Sakura se corra más rápido. Lo logra

Ammmm ¡Sasuke! – La chica grita, se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos para correrse

Eres tan hermosa cuando te corres- Sasuke la alaga y después la sienta arriba de el para besarla. La chica le sonríe y corresponde su beso. Sasuke voltea a la chica, posición nueva, la de perrito, la voltea y le da una nalgada

Ah- Sakura vuelve a gemir

¿Te gustan?- Sasuke se ríe

No- Sakura suena apenada. Sasuke le da otra nalgada

A mí me encanta, y más ver tu culo revotar- Sasuke le dice sin ninguna vergüenza, ella debe de saber que esa chica lo pone caliente

Sasuke mete su pene despacio, agarra la cintura de Sakura y ella se recarga en la cama pero deja su trasero al aire para que Sasuke la pueda tomar. La primera embestida es suave pero la segunda es ruda

Sasuke- Sakura vuelve a gemir en la segunda embestida.

¿Qué Sakura?- Sasuke le da una nalgada contestándole

Sigue así- Sakura siente sus cabellos menearse, Sasuke va rápido y eso le gusta

¿Así cómo?- Sasuke le da otra nalgada, Ve sus pucheros por cada nalgada y lo prende más

¡Así de rápido!- Sakura le grita

Excelente- Sasuke le da otra nalgada y sigue embistiendo igual de rápido. A él también le gusta follarla así, por eso accedió.

¡Me encantas!- Sakura le vuelve a gritar. Ya está metida otra vez en el éxtasis

Ah- Sasuke se vino, no dejo a Sakura venirse antes. Lo siente, siente su líquido

¿Otra ronda?- Sasuke le pregunta, la chica menea la cabeza de aceptación y ella acuesta al chico para montarlo. Se sienta sin decir nada

Sakura- Sasuke gime sintiendo a la chica de nuevo

Sakura acomoda sus manos en las piernas de Sasuke y lo empieza a cabalgar. Sasuke ve como los pechos de Sakura rebotan por las montadas de ella, se lambe el labio, ver sus senos moverse así y la cabeza hacia atrás de la chica es el paraíso para él. Nunca llego a imaginar que Sakura lo llegara a sentir todo esto

Voy a volver a correrme.-Sakura menciona acercándose más a Sasuke y pegando sus cabezas y viéndose a los ojos, Sasuke acerca sus manos a las nalgas de Sakura, le pega una nalgada, toma sus caderas y el ahora empieza a embestir. Ve los ojos de la chica, observa que tiene la misma mirada que el de deseo. En cada embestida fuerte la chica se queja y cierra sus ojos, puede notar que es un dolor que disfruta, de esos dolores pasajeros, esos únicos dolores que se disfrutan en la cama. Al contrario Sasuke no despega la mirada de los ojos de la chica, Sakura se pregunta si son sus expresiones lo que le hacen no despegar la mirada de ella. Viéndose y apreciándose se corrieron los dos a la vez, disfrutando de cada instante de ese minuto glorioso.

Sakura sigue acostada arriba de Sasuke, y Sasuke no despega su mano de la cintura de Sakura. Los dos están derrotados, los dos eran inexpertos, aun que parecían expertos no eran tontos en saber cómo darle placer a su cuerpo

Sakura yo…

Te amo- Sakura menciona. Ella no quería despegarse del chico, estaba a gusto en esa posición, el tomándole de la cintura y ella abrazándolo. Estaba con el chico que amaba, no era la primera vez que decía esas dos palabras. El chico suspiro, ya lo sabía, pero él tiene asuntos pendientes.

Sakura yo me tengo que ir- Volvió a tropezar en la misma piedra. Lo hecho, hecho esta, no puede revertir nada, como había pasado más veces atrás. La chica se despega bruscamente de Sasuke, se siente como una puta, se entregó a él, se siente asqueada consigo misma, ella no era así, ella planeaba entregarse a su futuro esposo. Todo fue por dejarse llevar y masturbarse con su foto. Toma su ropa interior y su bata, se va del cuarto, pero frena antes de salir de la puerta. Sakura piensa decir algo, pero se lo reserva y sale de su habitación.

La volvió a cagar. Pensaba que Sakura lo conocía, pensaba que ella ya sabía cómo era el, frió, sin expresar sus sentimientos. El también creía que con lo dicho "eres hermosa" "me encantas" durante el sexo era suficiente para que ella supiera lo que ella le provocaba. El no entiende que a las chicas se les habla directo y cursi para que no se sientan mal.

Sasuke se vuelve a poner su ropa para salir a buscar a Sakura, la ve en la cocina con un vaso de agua. Se tomó la pastilla. Sasuke camina para acercarse más a ella. Ella siente sus pasos y se pone más tensa

Sakura no voltea a verlo, ya no lo quiere ver

Sasuke ve su foto en el bote de basura. Esa foto que inicio todo

Tengo que hablar contigo- Sasuke le dice aun observando su foto en el bote de basura

Sakura no dice nada

Sasuke suspira y se acerca a la chica, la toma del brazo y la trata de voltear, Sakura se resiste y no la puede voltear, lo vuelve a intentar pero falla, Sakura es fuerte así que también falla a la tercera vez. Sasuke se enfada y la toma de la cintura para cargarla y sentarla en el comedor. Ve que la chica esconde su mirada, trata de esconder sus lágrimas, las lágrimas que tiene en sus cachetes la delatan. Sasuke trata de limpia una de ellas, Sakura toma su mano y la empuja para que no lo haga, se vuelven a mirar. No con placer, no con amor. Una con enojo y el otro con rareza. No parpadean, están perdidos en sus ojos y pensamientos cada uno.

Nunca pensé que el amor doliera así, enamorarse no es bueno, daña mucho y te hace perder tiempo pensando en él o ella ¿vale la pena? Sakura baja su mirada, ella ya lo da por perdido.

Sakura vuelve a buscar sus ojos, los ve, sabe lo que dice su mirada. No dice nada, solo lo ve. Para ella: Las miradas de Sasuke expresa más que una palabra

Él la besa. No hay lujuria, solo amor en ese beso, es dulce y suave. Un nuevo tipo de beso que no habían probado antes.

Solo ocupas decir que me amas, no te cuesta nada- Bueno él ya le había dicho eso, pero solo utilizando la palabra coger. Sasuke sonríe, sabe que Sakura será maravillosa en su vida.

* * *

 **Trataba de hacerlo más sexual pero termino siendo romántico. Les juro que puse un empeño en que esto saliera un poco más pervertido pero soy una romántica empedernida jaja, no pude evitar poner algo romántico después de todas las cosas calientes que escribí.**

Lo siento si este Sasuke no se parece al Sasuke original pero cel Sasuke original no hubiera quedado el fic

!Gracias por reviews, follows o favs!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
